Multiple myeloma (MM) is a hematologic malignancy resulting from the abnormal proliferation of plasma cells within the bone marrow. It was revealed by researches that the cause of multiple myeloma might be relevant to inheritance or the exposure of hazardous materials (e.g., chemicals and radiation) in the environment, but is still unclear.
In most cases of multiple myeloma patients, no symptom would be observed at the initial stage. However, along with the progression of multiple myeloma, myeloma cells will creep and gather in the marrow or on the solid part(s) of the both ends of bone so as to form multiple masses. The masses will activate osteoclasts to invade and damage multiple areas of bone, result in bone pain and multiple tumor lesions. In clinic, common symptoms of multiple myeloma include anaemia, bone pain, fracture easily, hypercalcemia, kidney failure, etc.
Inventors of the present invention incidentally discovered that grapefruit essential oil can effectively decrease the expression of IL-3 gene, and thus, is effective in inhibiting growth of myeloma cells, inhibiting myeloma cell-induced activation or formation of osteoclasts, and inhibiting inflammation. Hence, grapefruit essential oil can be used for delaying progression of myeloma, extending lifespan of myeloma patients, inhibiting myeloma-induced bone destruction, relieving bone pain of myeloma patients, and/or reducing fracture risk in myeloma patients.